1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side handle for a hand-held power tool such as a hammer drill or a chisel hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A side handle for a hand-held power tool has a handle holder that the user can grasp to comfortably hold the side handle or the power tool. The side handle further has an attachment device for being releasably or permanently secured on the power tool. The handle holder and the attachment device are connected with a decoupling device that partially vibration decouples the handle holder from the attachment device. The decoupling device stably guides the handle holder relative to the attachment device, i.e., the handle holder retains its alignment with respect to the attachment device upon being guided relative thereto.
The advantage of such a side handle consists in that the decoupling takes place in a predetermined direction while a relatively stable guidance with respect to other directions is insured. Thereby, despite a significantly reduced vibration acting on the handle holder, a reliable feeling of the power tool is conveyed to the user during guidance of the power tool.
German Publication DE 101 30 548 discloses an additional handle for a hand-held power toll the handle holder of which is translationally displaced parallel to the operational direction of the power tool over its support unit.
The drawback of the additional or side handle of DE 101 30 548 consists in that the support unit for translational displacement of the handle holder has a very costly and bulky construction.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a side handle in which the drawbacks of the prior art handle are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is a side handle having reduced manufacturing costs and is comfortably handled.